Your Happiness is My Happiness
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Semuanya hilang, semua hampa, semua hancur... Terlempar kedalam Abyss, Tapi hanya satu yang tidak akan hancur... Cintaku dan janjiku padamu...


Pertama kali bikin Fanfic LottiGlen, Hancur dan Abal :D

Sedikit terinspirasi dari karya Kamijyo Akimine, Reviewnya ya~

**~Your Happiness is my Happiness~**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Wonderland © Shachii Kyarorain**

**Rated:** **T**

**Warning**(s): **All**

**Sumarry: ****Semuanya hilang, semua hampa, semua hancur... Terlempar kedalam Abyss, Tapi hanya satu yang tidak akan hancur... Cintaku dan janjiku padamu...**

**Dont Like? Dont Read**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Aku Charlotte, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Lotti. Saat itu, aku berjalan di taman Baskerville sambil membawa kertas dengan pensil. Melukis. Ya, itulah hobiku saat ini. Aku mencari objek untuk kulukis. Lalu sebuah melody yang indah mengalun. Ya, aku tahu melody ini. Melody bernama Lacie. Entah kenapa, kakiku melangkah sendiri, mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Dan... aku menemukan Tuan Glen, sedang tidur dibawah pohon, dihinggapi burung di atas kepalanya.

'_Tuan Glen!' _seruku dalam hati. Tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan kertas dan pensilku tersebut. Aku pun memungutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah niat muncul di benakku, aku meraih pensil tersebut, dan aku melukiskan wajah Tuan Glen di atas kertas itu. Mata—hidung—mulut— dan bentuk wajah... Semuanya... ingin kumiliki.

'Tap!' sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Wah! Lotti!" orang yang mengejutkanku itu berseru.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maumu Jack?" Seruku kasar.

"Wah! Kasar sekali, ya, nona satu ini!" godanya, lalu dia melihat kertas yang kupegang. "Kau... sedang menggambar, ya?"

"Berisik!" seruku.

"Lihat dong!" balas Jack sambil menarik kertasku.

"Hei! Jangan!" Aku berusaha mempertahankan kertas itu, namun—terlambat! Kertas itu sudah berada di tangan Jack. Jack menatap gambar itu, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Apa ini? Kau menggambar Glen?" serunya sambil tertawa.

"HEI!" Aku menahan maluku. Aduh, Jack sialan! Bagaimana kalau Tuan Glen terbangun?

Dugaanku tepat! Tuan Glen terbangun, lalu menatap ke arah kami...!

"Jack, Charlotte, sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Kebetulan kau bangun Glen!" seru Jack. "Coba kau lihat yang Lotti gambar ini!"

"Tidaak!" Aku menarik kertas gambarku itu, tapi Jack ikut menariknya, aku menariknya lebih kuat! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Jack!

'BREETTT!' Kertas itu robek. Aku mendengus kesal... namun tak apalah, dengan begini Tuan Glen tidak akan mengetahui apa yang kugambar!

"Yah... Robek deh, oh iya, Glen! Tadi Lotti menggambar—"

Aku menginjak kaki Jack, dia mengerang kesakitan, dasar sialan! Akan kuhajar dia nanti!

"Hah..." Tuan Glen menghela nafas. "Jack—kau selalu mengganggu Charlotte... kau tidak bosan ya?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengganggunya kok!"

"Dan lagi...," lanjut Tuan Glen "Kalian setiap hari bertengkar seperti suami-istri yang selalu berkelahi."

EH— Tunggu dulu... Apa? _'Suami-istri?' _Yang benar saja!

"TIDAAAK!" teriakku histeris. "Tidak, Tuan Glen! Anda salah paham! Ini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan! Tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dan Jack..."

"Benarkah...?"

"Tentu saja! Lagi pula aku... aku...," semburat merah menghiasi wajahku. "Sudah ada orang yang kusukai."

"Hm... Begitu?" tanyanya. "Baiklah... Kalau Jack mengganggumu lagi, laporkan saja padaku."

"Tentu," jawabku pelan... Tuan Glen lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku hanya memandangi sosok yang perlahan lahan menjauh itu...

"Hei—Yang kau maksud dengan orang yang kau sukai itu Glen kan?" pertanyaan yang meluncur tiba-tiba dari Jack Vessalius tersebut berhasil membuatku kaget dan berteriak histeris...

"GYAAAAA-! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kelihatan lho! Dari wajahmu," jawab Jack sambil mengedipkan wajah ala playboy-nya itu.

"Tch... Jack...! Hentikan tingkahmu yang seperti playboy itu!" Seruku menahan muntah(?).

"Tapi beneran, kok...! Dan..., Glen saja yang payah karena tidak menyadarinya!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Tuan Glen! Dia tidak salah..."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam.. lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak pantas, Jack...," jawabku "Aku hanya seorang pelayan."

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun karena kicauan burung. Aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku..., cahaya matahari berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela. Aku menguap karena sedikit mengantuk, lalu melihat pemandangan halaman mansion dari jendela kamarku... Mataku langsung tertuju kepada sosok hitam yang duduk di bawah pohon... Ya, orang itu adalah Tuan Glen

'Pagi pagi sekali Tuan Glen sudah bangun' gumamku. Sekali lagi aku memandang wajahnya... Terlihat sangat sedih dan suram... Ekspresi yang membuatku sedih itu...

Dengan segera aku bersiap siap, mandi, berpakaian, dan lalu sarapan... Hari ini tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan , jadi aku bisa bersantai...

'Tap tap tap!' langkah kaki seseorang dari arah belakangku.

"Lottiii!" serunya... Suara tak asing itu pasti—! Ya, tidak salah lagi! Pasti dia!

"Ada apa Jack?" seruku. "Kau mau menggangguku lagi pagi ini? Ayolah—! Aku sedang bersantai!"

"Hah? Mengganggumu? Aku tidak berniat begitu...! Lagipula memangnya aku pernah mengganggumu?" tanya Jack polos.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Apa kau melihat Glen? Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tetap belum menemukannya..."

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil mengingat-ngingat "Tuan Glen ada di taman," jawabku pendek.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak kupikirkan dari tadi? Terima kasih, Lotti!" Jack bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" sergahku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jack.

"Aku melihat wajah Tuan Glen selalu murung... Aku benci ekspresi tersebut! Kau sebagai sahabatnya pasti mengetahui penyebabnya... Kumohon, beritahu aku!"

Jack terdiam... lalu memejamkan matanya "Mungkin karena... Lacie?"

Aku tersentak.."Lacie? bukankah itu judul lagu melodi tersebut? Apa itu Lacie, Jack?"

Jack tersenyum sedih. "Lacie... Orang yang berharga bagi Glen," serunya. "Tapi... Dia malah mengorbankan dirinya bagi Abyss," lanjut Jack.

Aku tertegun. _'Orang yang berharga bagi Tuan Glen?'_ Entah kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri... Jadi itu yang membuat Tuan Glen sedih? Aku tidak pernah sadar... Bahwa dia sangat menderita.. 'Ah, kau sangat bodoh Lotti...!' seruku pada diriku sendiri. 'Kau sudah cukup lama menjadi pelayannya tapi belum pernah mengerti perasaannya..., kau memang sangat bodoh...!'

"Kau sudah boleh pergi Jack..." kataku pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lotti?" Tanya Jack.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja... Sekarang, pergilah!"

Jack menatapku diam, mulai melangkah ke taman ketempat Tuan Glen menanti.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku melihat Tuan Glen lagi... Di taman, aku melihatnya melalui jendela kamarku, sama seperti kemarin... Aku menatapnya lagi.. Wajah muram itu menghias wajahnya lagi... Hatiku terasa sangat nyeri.. _'Aku benci ekspresi seperti itu!'_ teriakku dalam hati. Lalu aku berlari keluar kamarku..., dan menemukan Jack di koridor mansion.

"Jack!" teriakku.

Jack menoleh kearahku , lalu berhenti... "Lotti? Ada apa?"

"Jack! Kumohon kau pergi menemui Tuan Glen!" seruku.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya kau selalu iri karena aku dekat dengan Glen?"

"Bukan soal itu... Habisnya... Tuan Glen..., berwajah sedih," Jawabku. "Hanya kau yang bisa menghiburnya! Kumohon, Jack!"

Jack terdiam sejenak... "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghiburnya?" tanya Jack.

Aku tersentak... "Kau tidak mengerti Jack!" seruku. "Aku... Aku tidak bisa membuat Tuan Glen bahagia...! Aku bukan Lacie, wanita yang sangat dikasihinya, dan aku bukan kau, sahabatnya! Aku hanya Lotti, salah satu pelayan dari sekian ratus pelayan di rumah ini... Aku—Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Aku terisak...

"Lotti," Jack berjalan mendekat. "Tentu saja kau orang yang berharga baginya, karena kau orang yang mencintainya..." katanya. "Aku akan pergi menghiburnya, jadi kau jangan bersedih lagi," Serunya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Tunggu—heh...

'Dasar Playboy!' aku menonjok Jack. "Aku menyuruhmu menghibur Tuan Glen! Bukan menghiburku! Dan, jangan mengelus kepalaku!"

"Ahahaha!" Jack tertawa. "Kau memang lebih baik bersifat menyebalkan begini daripada menjadi gadis cengeng!" Jack lalu berlari pergi...

Aku mendengus... _'Mungkin aku terlalu kejam'_ pikirku... Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku berlari ke kamarku dan mengintip lewat jendela, disana sudah ada Jack, dan tuan Glen yang tersenyum... Aku pun tersenyum lega... Senyum tuan Glen adalah segalanya untukku!

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor mansion, lalu tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh melody yang mengalun lembut. Melody itu lagi... Lacie, namun ini berbeda, tidak terdengar berasal dari kotak musik, namun lebih mengarah kepada piano. Aku melangkah pelan..., mencari asal suara tersebut. Lalu, tibalah aku di depan sebuah ruangan. Aku mengintip ke dalam, dan menemukan Tuan Glen bermain piano, aku belum pernah melihat tuan Glen bermain piano, dan aku merasa tidak perlu mengusiknya, lalu aku melangkah mundur, untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu...

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Tuan Glen.

Aku tersentak, Tuan Glen tahu keberadaanku, mau tak mau aku membuka pintu itu.

"Ini aku... Tuan Glen," jawabku.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau... Charlotte... Kemarilah," perintahnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan pelan dan gugup masuk ke dalam ruangan... Tuan Glen menarikan lagi jari-jemarinya di atas piano... Sekali lagi, melody menyedihkan itu mengalun pelan... Aku menatap wajah Tuan Glen yang sedang bermain piano..., sangat indah.

"Ada apa sampai kau datang kemari?" tanya Tuan Glen.

"A—Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti melody yang Tuan mainkan," jawabku gugup.

Tuan Glen terdiam... "Charlotte, apakah kau benar-benar membenciku?" tanyanya.

"Eh—? Membenci? Kenapa aku harus membenci anda? Saya tidak membenci anda, Tuan,"

"Namun, setiap aku mengajakmu bicara, kau selalu ingin kabur dan berbicara dengan gugup," kata Tuan Glen.

"Anda salah paham! I—Itu karena..., karena..., aku mengagumimu Tuan!" seruku.

"Begitukah Charlotte?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja..." jawabku pasti.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memenuhi permintaanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apakah itu Tuan...?" tanyaku.

"Jika suatu saat..., aku tidak menemukan penerus Glen berikutnya, dan jiwaku mengembara di dunia ini... Maukah kau mencariku, Charlotte? Dan membawa jiwaku kembali ke Baskerville?" tanya Tuan Glen pelan.

"... Baik Tuan Glen," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku seperti orang orang yang pernah mengkhianatiku 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak!"

"Bagus... Karena ini hanya dapat kuberikan pada orang yang bisa dipercaya... Dan aku tahu, aku bisa mempercayaimu, Charlotte..."

Hari itu..., pertama kalinya aku berbicara panjang lebar dengan Tuan Glen. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan ke arah kamarku. Aku berpikir... Semuanya akan menjadi normal kan? Tidak mungkin Tuan Glen gagal mendapatkan penerus... Tapi... Kenapa Tuan Glen harus berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin... Tuan Glen bahagia.

.

.

.

"Tuan Glen? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Barusan Anda menyuruh kami untuk membunuh semua orang di Sabrie?" tanya Doug.

"Tuan Glen!"

"Diam! Ini perintah!" bentak Tuan Glen. "Tak peduli wanita maupun anak-anak... Bunuh mereka semua, segera!"

* * *

[Skip]

* * *

_'Sebelum jubah merah Baskerville berubah menjadi hitam... Kami membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh...'_

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuan Glen memerintahkan kami untuk membunuh semua orang, tapi aku tidak peduli... Karena Tuan Glen yang meminta, maka aku akan membunuh semuanya, walau harus membunuh hatiku, walau harus menjadi orang paling kejam pun tak apa... Karena ini semua demi Tuan Glen.. Karena itu..., kumohon _tersenyumlah_, tersenyumlah, **TERSENYUMLAH!**

Namun tampak di depan mataku... Tuan Glen yang pingsan berlumuran darah, berserta Jack Vessalius dan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah... Apa—? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

"JACK!" seruku.

Jack menatap ke arahku...

**FlashBack**

"_Hei! Kau dan Tuan... Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"_

"_Dia itu... Teman baikku!"_

**End of FlashBack**

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" teriakku. Aku menatap Jack yang semakin lama semakin hilang di telan asap... Lalu aku beralih ke Tuan Glen... Aku berlari ke arahnya, berusaha menyelamatkannya... namun, tubuhku terasa terhisap, aku menoleh kebelakang... Pintu Abyss terbuka..., menghisap diriku untuk masuk kedalamnya... Aku berusaha menggapai sosok Tuan Glen.. Tapi tak bisa!

_Hilang, Hampa, Hancur..._

Akhirnya aku membiarkan diriku terbang tertelan Abyss... Semuanya hilang, semua hampa, semua hancur... Terlempar kedalam Abyss, Tapi hanya satu yang tidak akan hancur... Cintaku dan janjiku padamu...

_**Tuan Glen..**_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
